The Reaper and the Girl
by TalaxVampirella
Summary: Life of a grim reaper. Not some cheesy love story, tis sad. Please do not read if you only want a love/happy story.
1. The Reaper

I watched as she fell to the ground, her warm blood cascading down around me like a red rain. Her body, now, nothing more than a blemish on the road.

They would say she was sick, demented, possessed to have done it.

But that wasn't it.

It was stress, depression, and people.

People, who saw her smiles, those wonderfully fake smiles, and chose not to ask. Not to say "Can I help?" "Do you need someone?" "What can I do?" Or tell her "I'm here." "I'll listen." "Everything will be ok."

Everything will be ok…that's all she wanted, everything to be ok.

But it wasn't, and she was scared. Scared of the disappointment, the shame, and the failure.

People did ask, "Are you ok?" when they saw her wrists. Her wrists, the betrayers of her façade, showing only a fraction of her inner battle. When they asked they accepted her pitiful excuses, they knew she was in pain but chose not to be burdened by it.

Those wrists, those words.

She wanted to scream till her throat was raw and bloodied, till she could no long speak or make a recognizable sound. She wanted people to know there was a beast eating her from the inside out, making her hollow, to know that the beast was she.

But she could not.

Pride:

-The downfall of man.

Fear:

-The companion of Pride.

She did not want people to know the evil that was inside her, the constant dark, grotesque, evil thoughts that surrounded her.

No.

No one would know, no one would ever know. Even after she was gone, they would not know.

She would never tell.

So here I stand, watching as she falls to the ground, listening as her body hitting with a sickening snap, knowing she will become no more than a blemish on the Earth, soon to be washed away.

I watched as she fell.

I watched as she hit.

I watched as she died.

And gradually I feel myself drift away from this scene. Slowly moving job here is done. Her death has been recorded, this sad girl becoming no more than a number on my chart. Walking away as thoughts of the girl disappear. I move on, to the next one. To the next unhappy girl or troubled boy, to the next death. Never getting attached or involved. No matter how much I want too.

I move on.

I must. I must.

For this is the life of a grim reaper.


	2. The Girl

Everyday I feel this same evil growing deep inside myself. So far I have held off this evil with the little good is left inside me, but even that little light is starting to fade and fast.

I am always angry now and I don't know why, whether it be school, family, friends, I am always angry.

However, that anger fades and soon becomes sadness and hatred.

Not hatred of others, but of myself.

I want someone, something to save me from this self hatred. I cannot go on much longer and I fear I will soon loose myself to this hatred, I will fall into it like a pool, allowing its dark evil to surround me like water, slowly falling deeper and deeper as I watch the last bubbles of life float back to the surface and farther from me.

I cannot control my actions towards myself any longer, I slash and slash slowly chipping and ripping away at myself. Peeling off layer after layer of imperfection until I get to the center, the ruined tainted center.

It's when I feel this overwhelming anger that I express it on my body. Hoping that with these cuts my anger will fade and become nothing more than the dull throbbing on my wrist.

I wish I could be happy.

A man preaching on the street approached me, he told me the source of my happiness lives inside myself and that the only way to free it is to let go of everything and allow your spirit to fly.

At first I thought he was a crazy hippy and brushed him off, but his worlds kept coming back into my head. All week his words bounce around my head.

So here I with my arms open to the world and preparing to fly.

With one step I begin my flight.

Flying through the sky on this crisp autumn night, with the wind rushing through my hair, I can see everything. The entire city surrounds me, and I finally feel free.

No longer do I think of family, school, or friends. No now I think of myself and this moment.

In reality it was only a matter of seconds, but to me my trip lasted three lifetimes.

As I descend down to the ground, I see a man standing watching me. He holds a clip board and a grim face.

Just as I land he readies his pen.

What happens next I cannot say, all I remember was the pain. The blinding pain that I felt only for a moment but will remember for eternity. That pain worse than all the pain I have felt in my 18 years of existence put together.

I never wish to feel it again, and I won't have to. I will never have to experience any of those terrible feelings again, because now I am truly free.

Thanks so much to prettygurlswagg13 for the review! I really hope this chapter doesn't suck and make you regret telling me to continue :) thanks again! 3


End file.
